Bestiary
__NOWYSIWYG__ Reanimated by the N4 virus, a failed attempt to find a cure for cancer by Secronom, zombies were born. Many are the stereotypical mindless flesh-eating corpses, with one goal: eating the living. However, grotesque mutants, increasing in numbers as days go past, manifest an unstoppable rage against the living... When you first venture into the city, zombies appear infrequently, move slowly, and are easy to kill. As you move deeper into the city, progressively tougher zombies will appear, easily identifiable by their color. There are also several factors - like all kinds of movement and fighting noise - that will increase "Aggro" (Aggression), or more exactly, the number of zombies that will spawn nearby (up to 8 at once) and their moving speed. Important Notes * Experience gained is doubled while you are at Nourished, but cut in half when you are Starving. * All zombies start moving faster at higher levels of "Aggro", which also increases the experience gained per kill. * There are three levels of movement speed for zombies: walking, a 'power-walk', and a sprint. * All experience gains shown were tested at "Fine" nutrition level and at the normal zombie walking speed. * Zombie healths (and EXP) get changed now and then due to Nerotonin mutations. Take these values as estimates, not facts. * Silent weapons like blades and blunts are recommended for use, to keep aggro low. * Tier Four and Tier Five zombies (Behemoths and green (irradiated) zombies) cannot be found in multiplayer. * Refer to the Research Missions for the different types of blood samples and what type of zombie you need to loot it from. * Zombies have 2 attacks. A one hand swing and two hand swing. Both do the same damage. Sometimes zombies seem to evade and flee from you, which is not a bug but a normal reaction that happens when they run into a blocking object or if they bump into each other. These zombies will move to leave the screen, and another zombie will take its place. If this happens to Green Zombies or a Behemoth, they will just reappear from another direction with the same damage you inflicted before it left. "Fleeing" zombies are usually not aggressive to survivors, unless they get close enough to attract the zombie's attention again, at which they usually react by taking the advantage to strike you by surprise. After the zombie attacks, it may continue on its way out of the area or hunt you down, depending on how much you annoyed the zombie. Generally, all survivors are advised not to take their chances against "fleeing" zombies, especially with melee or close-ranged combat. EXP refers to the exp'''erience gained from a zombie. Tier I - Gray Zombies (Infected) Normal, gray or pale zombies are the first enemies you will meet when entering the city. They appear practically everywhere in the western half of the city and are perfect training targets for weaker survivors. The first 10 blocks around the outpost are almost only populated by these zombies, aside from the occasional Green Zombie. These are the zombies from which you loot Infected blood samples for Research missions. Tier II - Purple Zombies (Burnt/Charred Zombies) & Crows Purple-grayish zombies and crows will initially appear about 10 blocks away from the outpost in any direction. Even though purple is a very unusual skin color, they are almost always called like that since their skin does in fact have a very subtle magenta tone. During the "Burning Days", a lot of zombies were simply wounded, bound together and burned on large piles which can still be found in the city. Yet a good lot of zombies survived this, only their clothes, human skin and the ropes turned to ashes, while the highly regenerative N4 virus generated a new skin right above the zombies' muscles. At first this skin was blue, then soon it turned purple and stayed that way. Due to these mutations and their history, these zombies are also referred to as "Charred Zombies". These are the zombies from which you loot Charred/Crow blood Samples for Research missions. Tier III - Red Zombies (Mutated Zombies) Red zombies, fat red zombies, and long armed red zombies, all horribly mutated into monsters and with differing features, whether it be a huge gain in muscle or an extension in skeletal structure, are found in stages, meaning they aren't truly one group. They appear about 20 or 30 blocks away from the outpost and are the strongest of all regular zombies. These are the zombies from which you loot Mutant/Adv. Mutant blood Samples for Research missions. Tier IV - Mini-Bosses (Irradiated Zombies) A few zombies are heavily irradiated versions of their brethren, thus meaning they must have been exposed to radiation of some sort, causing them to glow green. They stick out and can be seen easily, even against the dark horizon. They are the first Infected to appear in the screen. They randomly appear in their weaker brethren's zone or even farther out in the Inner City. All of them possess extraordinary health, strength and speed once angered or sufficiently damaged. All green zombies carry some kind of valuable item, the quality of which depends on the type of monster and area where it was found. Looting this reward, however, is difficult due to the many weaker zombies that always follow these beasts to share in the almost always guaranteed meal after a battle. Green zombies prefer to ambush their prey when they are hiding in buildings to entrap and swarm them with their "minion" zombies, which appear to follow them around, or attract them. Whatever theories say about them, they're still threats. After December 27th 2008, the appearance rate of Green Zombies was increased to counter complaints that looting wasn't fair, and that one should have to earn rarer items by fighting for them. (Note: With the release of missions, some insight was given on green zombies. Green zombies are referred to as "irradiated" - players may be tasked with looting "Irradiated" Blood Samples from green zombies.) Tier V - Bosses Old Zombies These zombies appeared in the earlier stages of the infection, but vanished from the city after several weeks. '''Blue Zombies The blue zombies vanished shortly after being first discovered and were replaced by the commonly called "purple" zombies, which reside in the same area but are a bit stronger than the blue ones. Rumors say that the blue zombies possibly evolved, but too many people believe otherwise, as zombies do not breed, so most people say that their glowing flesh simply rotted. Red Zombies These started appearing around 30 screens away from the outpost, currently there are only reports of several kinds of male and fat zombies. They are the "prototype" reds in the game's early stages. Category:Bestiary